


Impetuous

by gryffindormischief



Series: amused, impressed, smitten [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes living in the same house can lead to...personality conflicts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impetuous

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Remus & Tonks for your reading pleasure. This is dedicated to an unnamed someone who knows who they are :)

“Come over here and make me, you big oaf,” Tonks growled, finishing her set of crunches and flipping onto her stomach.

Remus sighed, _bloody woman stretching and sweating and_ … _she knows exactly what she’s doing…then goes and says something like that._  Shaking his head, Remus peered over the top of his book, “I _just_ asked if you’d-”

Blowing out measured breaths, Tonks continued her quick up and down movements, “Last I heard I don’t have to do everything you, or anyone else, asks.”  She halted after muttering, _one hundred_ , and sat back on her bottom, roots turning an unnaturally bright red to show her exasperation, “I’m a grown woman and I can do as I please _professor._ “ _  
_

Remus scrunched his eyes closed as Tonks lifted the hem of her worn grey t-shirt to swipe at the sweat on her brow, unknowingly exposing her trim midriff to his all too aware eyes.

Dropping the loose fitting fabric back down, she continued, running her hands through her short spikes, “I’m on duty and I’ve got to stay _here_ , and my room is too small, and there’s no way in hell I’m doing this in the front hall with Sirius’ mum staring and calling me an abomination.” Remus snickered at her digression, until she grumbled, “Why don’t _you_ leave?”

Mouth moving without his permission, Remus shot back, “ _Make_ me.” Once he realized what he’d said, Remus’ eyebrows shot up into his mousy brown hairline, “I-I didn’t- I don’t-”

Unfazed, Tonks stood and sauntered over, only stumbling once or twice on the journey, and leaned down, letting the wide neck of her shirt droop low.  Remus’ eyes darted down, his cheeks flushing, before she drawled, “I don’t think you know what you’re starting Lupin.”

Remus gulped, “I-”

Slowly, but deliberately, Tonks reached forward and took the book out of his hands, tossing it towards end of couch, resulting in a crash – _that lamp was ugly anyway._

Remus didn’t even think about how she’d made him lose his place, or the fact that there were shards of glass glittering across the carpet, because her pink hair was mussed and her face flushed with exertion, like he’s imagined she’d look if… _damn it._

Tonks’ hands paused in their circuit of his shoulders, “ _Pardon_?”

_Did I say that out loud?  
_

“You mumbled it actually, and that too.  Maybe I should tell Moody and Dumbledore their werewolf spy can’t keep his mouth shut,” Tonks teased lightly, eyebrow quirked.

Remus groaned, “Only around _you_.”

Tonks cheeks truly flamed at this, her mouth opening and closing in shock, unsure how to respond.

Remus’ eyes widened, _I am going to silencio myself permanently,_ “Don’t answer that I-”

Suddenly the metamorphmagus leaned forward, kissing him proficiently, fingers spearing through his smooth hair.  Instinctively, Remus followed her lead for a few moments, before realizing what was happening.  He removed his hands from her waist, _when did they get there,_ and pulled back intending to speak, and then go lock himself in his room where he could pretend he wasn’t utterly infatuated with Nymphadora Tonks.  Eyes narrowed, she immediately surmised what sentiments were about to leave his mouth, and stopped him before he had the chance, “No more talking Remus John.”


End file.
